minecraft_ultimate_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Plants in MCUE
Here is a list of new plants in MCUE and their purposes. New Trees Bamboo Trees-'''Bamboo Trees are some of the tallest trees in MCUE. Breaking them gives out Bamboo logs, which can be crafted into Bamboo Planks, or smelted into Bamboo. Panda Bears can often be found here and can be tamed w/ bamboo. They can be up to 120 blocks high '''Ghost Trees-Ghost Trees are another new tree. They are found in the Haunted Woods Biome and seem to be posessed by ghosts. They give out Ghost Logs, which can be crafted into Ghost Planks. These cannot be made into tools or swords, and attract mobs if used as a building material, but can be crafted with blue-stone to make magic wands. Palm Trees-'Palm Trees are found in the Tropics Biome and on Tropical Island. These trees are extremely useful. They grow coconuts which can be made into Coconut Cookies or Coconut Milk. Chopping the tree will give you Palm Logs as well as 1-3 Palm Hearts. '''Evil Trees-'''These trees are small shrubby trees found in the Wastelands Biome. They have large spikes on them, and they shine a deep red. Evil Planks also have these spikes and they are very good for houses because they are lava resistant '''Tree Fern-'''Tree Ferns are prehistoric trees that are only found in the Sub-Dimention, Primal Moors. They are giant fern like trees. The ferns can only be planted on Primal Dirt. They give off no logs and are only for decoration. Breaking a log will give you a Tree Fern sapling. '''Aspen Tree-'''Aspen Trees are trees that are only found in the Aspen Forest Biome. They are very similar to Birch Trees, but they have much smaller trunks and yellow leaves. '''Baobab Tree-'''Baobab Trees are extremely fat and tall trees about 40 blocks in diameter and 60 blocks tall. They are only found in Baobab Forests and are extremely rare, although one will get you alot of wood. These trees are very good for treehouses and lemurs can be found in them '''Redwood Tree-'''Redwood Trees are by far the tallest trees in the game. They are about as thick as a Dark Oak Tree and can be from 160-280 blocks tall. They are found in Redwood Forests. '''Sakura Tree-' 'Upus Tree-' '''Pear Tree Banana Palm New Crops Strawberry-'''Strawberrys are a new crop and are very beneficial in MCUE. Strawberries, like Carrots and Potatoes, can be found from zombies. There are 4 stages: Sapling, Bush, Budded Bush, Fruit Bush. Fruit bushes can give you 1-4 strawberries. Strawberries can be made into strawberry cake. The recipe is the same with cake, but the middle milk is now a strawberry '''Corn-'''Corn is a new crop, it takes a long time to grow but is very useful. If it is put in a "mill" block. It will turn into flour. In this state, it can be made into dough when crafted with water. Corn can also be smelted into popcorn. And another cool thing, Three dough, sugar, egg, sugar, milk, egg, milk=Waffle! There are also many more things you can do with corn. '''Tomatoes-'''Tomatoes can be found in any temperate biome growing on vines. Tomatoes are very useful. One use of tomatoes is when crafted with a bowl, it makes soup. Tomatoes can also be thrown like Eggs but have to be cleaned up. They can also be made into ketchup when crafted, 2 tomatoes and one sugar. '''Turnip-'''Turnip plants can be found in the wild and drop Turnip seeds that grow into Turnips. Turnips can be eaten directly for 1 health point, or cooked and eaten for 2. They can also be crafted with a tomato, a carrot, a bowl, and a cabbage for a salad. '''Cabbage-'''Cabbages are only found in the garden structure. They can be eaten for 3 hunger points, made into cabbage soup for 6 hunger points or made into salad. The salad recipe is above. '''Pear Banana New Flowers Morning Glory-'''Used for decoration and can be made into Indigo dye. '''Iris-'''Can be used as a decoration or used as a smelting material '''Orchid-'''Used as a decoration '''Daisy-'''Used as a decoration '''Hibiscus-'''Found in tropics, can be used as decorations and can attract bees. '''Lotus-'''Can spawn on lilypads, for some reason they act as a glue. '''Crysanthimum-'''Just used for decoration '''Daffodil-Used for decoration, they also can tell the season Bird of Paradise-Also found in the tropics, used as decoration and can calm angry animals Death Flower-'''A flower only found in the haunted woods. Touching will give you "Poison IV" '''Rafflessia-'''A very large and smelly flower, when near it, your hunger bars drain twice as fast '''Flower of Life Other new plants Blooshroom-A type of mushroom that is blue. It's giant form is a blue and tall version of the red one Gloshroom-'''A type of mushroom that glows in the dark. It's giant form is like the brown, but it glows '''Portabella-'''The only directly edible mushroom. It can be combined with a red and brown mushroom and a bowl to make a mushroom salad '''Coral-Found in Coral reefs, will hurt you if you touch it Poison Ivy-'''A poisonus plant found in the forests, if you touch it, you will get poisoned '''Cattail-'''Another water plant that sticks out of the water '''Thorn Vine-Very similar to vines but will hurt you if touched for too long Prickly Pear Cactus-'''A small cactus that gives off Prickly Pear fruits '''Cholla Cactus-'''Another kind of cactus that latches onto you and if touched, it will hurt you until you run far enough away. '''Pitcher Plant-A fly eating plant. Will free your house from infestations. Venus Fly Trap-Another fly eating plant. Will free your house from infestation '''Acorn-'''A small plant that can sometimes be found at the foot of oak trees.